mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Motaro
Motaro é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele foi introduzido em Mortal Kombat 3 como sub-chefe principal do jogo. Histórico Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/DS/Advance/Trilogy Motaro aparece pela primeira vez em Mortal Kombat 3.Em Outworld,a raça de centauros de Motaro entrou em conflito com os thumb|left|[[Motaro em Mortal Kombat 3]]Shokan.Shao Kahn,o Imperador thumb|[[Motaro em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3]]de Outworld,tinha começado a favorecer os Centauros sobre os Shokan,e punia os últimos,ajudando os Centauros na derrota e subjugação da raça Shokan.Quando Shao Kahn formou esquadrões de extermínio especiais para eliminar os guerreiros escolhidos de Earthrealm durante sua invasão,Motaro foi nomeado para liderar este grupo de guerreiros.Ele foi o único que matou Johnny Cage durante Mortal Kombat 3 até Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.A thumb|left|[[Motaro em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.]]derrota de Sonya Blade sobre Kano durante os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Trilogy resultou no lançamento do membro do Black Dragon de um arranha-céu para as ruas abaixo.Motaro recuperou Kano gravemente ferido,e o trouxe de volta para Shao Kahn's Fortress.Depois de revivê-lo com magia,Motaro então prendeu o criminoso para que ele pudesse ser posteriormente punido por Shao Kahn por não ter vencido Sonya. Final (semi-canon/non-canon) de Shang Tsung Quando Shao Kahn invade Earthrealm,ele precisa de Shang Tsung para ajudar a localizar os humanos restantes.Com seus novos poderes,ele logo descobre o verdadeiro plano de seu imperador:assim como os guerreiros restantes são eliminados,Shao Kahn terá a própria alma de Shang Tsung.Depois de saber disto,Shang Tsung gira em torno de seu mestre.Ele pega Motaro desprevenido e,em seguida,derrota Shao Kahn.Mas antes que Earthrealm possa voltar ao normal,Shang Tsung toma todas as almas como a sua própria. Ele será para sempre o governador de Earthrealm com a sua própria marca do mal. Final (semi-canon) de Sheeva Enquanto Sheeva servia seu mestre,sua raça Shokan estavam sendo punidos em Outworld.Shao Kahn agora favorecia a raça dos centauros de Motaro e iria ajudá-los a derrotar os shokans.Depois de aprender isso,Sheeva gira em torno de seu mestre.Ela derrota Motaro,e em uma raiva derrota Shao Kahn.Para libertar Earthrealm,ela também liberta Outworld.Em seguida,ela retorna para casa e trabalha para restaurar o orgulho e respeito de sua raça shokan. Final (semi-canon) de Kabal Após retornar da sua quase morte,Kabal jurou vingança contra seus agressores.Ele luta ao lado de outros guerreiros de Earthrealm.Quando ele derrotou Motaro e o poderoso imperador Shao Kahn,ele prova que ele realmente é o escolhido.Antes da invasão,Kabal viveu uma vida de crime.Ele era uma vez um membro do clã Black Dragon junto com Kano.Agora,Kabal dedica sua vida a injustiça:Ele dará novos rumos para que o crime possa temê-lo. Mortal Kombat: Deception Motaro faz sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception como um personagem cameo em Earthrealm e na thumb|[[Motaro em Mortal Kombat: Deception no modo Konquest.]]arena Dark Prison.No modo Konquest,ele pode ser encontrado por Shujinko que lhe da Koins para o jogo. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon É neste ponto que Motaro foi atacado e supostamente morto por Sheeva.No entanto,ele sobreviveu,mas mal como ele retorna em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,mas desde então os Centauros foram submetidos a uma maldição pelos Shokan,transformando-o e o resto de sua raça em Minotauros bípedes.Isso deu a ele e a sua raça outro motivo para odiar os Shokan.Motaro jurou fazer os Shokan pagar caro por este ato.Em última análise,como com quase todos os combatentes,Motaro é morto ao tentar alcançar a Pyramid of Argus. Konquest thumb|leftApós o confronto,Taven encontra mais um pináculo.Em seu treinamento dentro do pináculo,Taven luta contra Motaro e o derrota. Final (non-canon) de Motaro Chamas atacaram o corpo de Motaro quando Blaze lançou sua energia.A dor thumbabrasadora consumia Motaro enquanto ele cambaleava sobre o topo da pirâmide. Quando finalmente o fogo se dissipou,Motaro sentiu a sensação familiar de andar em quatro pernas!Ele havia libertado da maldição que transformou sua raça de Centauros em Minotauros.Com um propósito renovado,Motaro prometeu que os Shokan pagariam caro por sua traição. Biografia em forma de cartão Como líder dos esquadrões de extermínio de Shao Kahn,Motaro provou a superioridade do imperador sobre os Shokan.Durante a invasão de Earthrealm,ele matou muitos combatentes antes que eles pudessem se opor ao domínio de Shao Kahn. Ele vai matar muitos mais na batalha por vir. Mortal Kombat (2011) thumb|left|150px|[[Motaro em Mortal Kombat (2011).]]Motaro faz sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat (2011) em várias cenas do modothumb|[[Motaro ao ver o torneio.]] história. Capítulo 8 Motaro aparece mais ao fundo em Shao Khan's Colosseum. Capítulo 11 Em quanto isso,em Shao Kahn's Throne Room,Goro diz que Shao Kahn estava finalizado.Baraka diz que Mileena era herdeira thumb|[[Motaro se reúne com os demais.]]de Shao Kahn e ela deveria governar.Shang Tsung,com um tom de deboche,logo diz que Mileena só existe por causa de sua magia e não deveria ter tamanho thumb|left|[[Motaro e os demais se ajoelham para Shao Kahn o qual não havia morrido.]]posto.Logo Shao Kahn fala que Shang Tsung só respira por ele conter a magia dele.Todos ali se surpreendem com Shao Kahn ainda estar vivo. Capítulo 12 Stryker se impressiona com Raiden e logo ele tem uma visão. Raiden via Johnny Cage morrer pelas mãos dethumb|[[Motaro luta contra Johnny Cage]] Motaro,então Raiden decide previnir o fato e mata Motaro.Stryker e Kabal estão thumb|left|[[Motaro é morto por Raiden]]impressionados com Raiden. Capítulo 13 O exército de Shao Kahn chega em Shao Kahn's Throne Room com Motaro morto.Shao Kahn pergunta o que era aquilo.Mileena diz a Shao Kahn que Raiden matou Motaro.Sindel logo diz que irá para Earthrealm thumb|left|[[Mileena diz que Raiden matou Motaro e Shao Kahn observa seu general morto.]]finalizar o trabalho de Motaro.Shao Kahn logo chama Shang Tsung dizendo que athumb|[[Motaro é carregado pelo exército de Outworld]] imperatriz requer algo dele. Outras Aparições Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Motaro aparece em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação, retratado pela ex-estrela dos Gladiadores americanos Deron McBee.Sua rivalidade com Sheeva é brevemente insinuada,e em sua última sequência de batalha,ele é derrotadothumb|[[Motaro em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação]] por Jax Briggs. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Motaro apareceu duas vezes em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.Ele e thumb|left|[[Motaro em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm]]seus guerreiros Centauros estavam presentes no castelo em que Rain manteve Kitana como refém.Mais tarde,ele foi visto durante o enredo para derrubar Shao Kahn.Depois de ter sido avisado por Raiden,Motaro pareceu lutar contra o traidor Shang Tsung e os Shokans liderados por Sheeva. Frases marcantes Gameplay Movimentos especiais MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKA *'Tail Projectile': Motaro dispara uma explosão de energia de sua cauda no oponente.Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,esse movimento só pode ser realizado com o Mount Stance. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKA) *'Grab and Punch': Motaro levanta o oponente pela garganta com uma mão e depois esmaga com seu punho no rosto,enviando-o para longe. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Teleport': Motaro se vaporiza de forma ondulada e reaparece atrás de seu oponente da mesma forma.Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,ele aparece em um sopro ondulado de fumaça verde. (MK3,UMK3,MKT,MKA) *'Mount Stance': Motaro abaixa-se,parado em ambos os braços e pernas.Essa posição permite três outros movimentos. *'Bull Charge': Motaro carrega em seu oponente,derrubando-o após o Mount Stance. (MKA) *'Propel': Motaro carrega em seu oponente,voando em direção a suas pernas, derrubando-o.Este movimento só pode ser realizado com Mount Stance. (MKA) *'Donkey Kick': Motaro chuta seu oponente com suas duas pernas,como um cavalo, enviando-o para cima.Só é possível com Mount Stance. (MKA) Fatalities *'Head Rip': Motaro agarra o oponente e o decapita. (MKT) *'Kreate a Fatality': Motaro cria uma sequência de fatalities. (MKA) Curiosidades *Nutre uma profunda rivalidade contra Sheeva. *Como Kintaro,o nome de Motaro parece ter uma conexão com mito japonês.É uma ligeira semelhança com Momotaro,um herói do folclore japonês. *John Tobias disse durante uma entrevista que Motaro foi realmente influenciado por um brinquedo que ele tinha quando era criança. A linha de brinquedos chamava-se "The Micronauts" com um cavalo chamado Andromeda. *Motaro é o único personagem sub-chefe de Mortal Kombat 3 que não é lutado em Mortal Kombat (2011).No entanto,ele ainda aparece como um personagem de fundo em Street e no Story Mode. *Semelhante a Sheeva,ele sangra sangue verde em Mortal Kombat 3.Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,isso é alterado para sangue vermelho. *Ao contrário dos dois primeiros jogos MK 2D,Motaro foi o primeiro sub-chefe a não compartilhar um estágio de batalha com o chefe final.Enquanto Goro compartilhava Goro's Lair com Shang Tsung no primeiro jogo e Kintaro compartilhava a Kahn's Arena com Shao Kahn no segundo jogo, Motaro sempre seria combatido em The Balcony antes que o vencedor pudesse lutar com Shao Kahn em The Pit III.Ele também podia ser enfrentado em The Rooftop. *No modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Deception,ele não pode ser encontrado em Earthrealm em nenhum lugar exceto a primeira da cabana,onde ele está todas as 10:00 no jogo.Ele dará a Shujinko 1.000 koins de rubi e não pode ser mais achado. *Motaro é visto em Dark Prison em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *No modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,ele pode ser combatido em uma missão do Obelisco junto com Moloch. *Aleatoriamente,em The Street em Mortal Kombat (2011),Motaro pode ser visto lutando contra Johnny Cage,enquanto no modo história,ele é visto em Shao Kahn's Colosseum enquanto Liu Kang está resgatando Kitana. Galeria Motaro MK9.jpg Motaro X Sheeva.JPG Motarohorn.gif Motaro.JPG Motaro01.JPG Motaromk3.JPG Motaro201101.JPG|Motaro ao ver o torneio Motaro04.JPG Motaro10.jpg Motaro11.jpg Motaro12.jpg Motaro13.jpg Motaro14.jpg Motaro15.jpg Motaro17.jpg Categoria:Centaur Categoria:Minotaur Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus